Code Lyoko: Reboot
by Kajou Takumi
Summary: This takes place approximately 25 years after the end of season 4. The Lyoko Gang has grown up, and moved on. Now, it's their kids' turn! Discontinued. I'll be doing a restart/rewrite of this within the month, so please, look forward to it!
1. Prologue: The End of the Beginning

**Prologue: The End of the Beginning**

A single thought entered the being's stream of consciousness: _Must destroy X.A.N.A. Must destroy…_

And suddenly, the counter of Replikas remaining in its memory dropped to zero. Simple as that. It all ended. Its job was over. It shut down.


	2. Chapter 1: The Awakening

**Chapter One: The Awakening**

The red haired boy awoke with a start. He blinked, wiped the dreamy fog from his eyes, and put on his glasses. He turned to his left, and opened a connection on his computer. He simply had to find out what that program he encountered was last night. With a few keystrokes, he started it up. _Today's the day_, he thought.

Then, awareness. The being awoke. _Must destroy X.A.N.A. Must destroy… Count of targets remaining: 0_. The zero value made the being stop, and think. X.A.N.A. was the root of all its trouble, and although X.A.N.A. didn't exist anymore, his operators and creator were still… somewhere. Also, there were many other humans just as smart as the creator, it reasoned. And if anyone could make another X.A.N.A., they were just as much a menace to society as X.A.N.A. was._ ERROR: TRACE OF X.A.N.A. DETECTED. ACTION: ELIMINATE. K.R.Y.P.T.O.S.: ACTIVATE_.

In the basement of an old, run-down factory, the thrum of a computer reverberated through the halls.

As Jeremie Belpois sat reading the paper and drinking his coffee, his old laptop from his Junior High days started making an odd noise. His wife, Aelita, looked over at it. "Jeremie, why is your computer doing that?" Jeremie looked up from his paper, and simply stated, "It's begun again, huh?"

They were both silenced when the red-haired boy trotted down the stairs, hurriedly grabbed a piece of toast, and searched frantically for his backpack and laptop. "Damian, honey," Aelita said, "You're going to be late for school." "I know mom," he replied, "but I think I can make it today! Kadic's pretty close, and Takumi's been teaching me a new running technique!"

Damian's blonde-haired younger sister (by one year, in fact) poked her head around the corner and into the room. "Takumi," she asked excitedly. Damian put on his pack, and then turned to look slyly at her. "Heh, how's your boyfriend, Leiata" he asked playfully. "He… He's not by boyfriend," she exclaimed, blushing. Jeremie interrupted calmly, "You guys had better start running or you _will_ be late anyway." The siblings simultaneously looked at their watches, and shouted, "Gotta run!" They subsequently ran out the front door, and turned right down the street.

Jeremie and Aelita watched their children run down the street until they couldn't see out the window. "They didn't turn out badly, did they, Jeremie," Aelita asked fondly. "Not at all," he replied, "Leiata reminds me of pictures I've seen of your mom…" "And Damian looks like you," Aelita stated. She laughed, and said to herself, "Who knew that Leiata would fall for Ulrich and Yumi's boy?" She turned around, and caught sight of Jeremie's laptop. "You should probably take care of the Super Scan, shouldn't you," she asked. He glanced at his watch, and replied, "No, I need to get to work now. It's probably just an error after 25 years of inactivity... I'll check it out when I get back home." He stood up, grabbed his briefcase, and started for the door, where Aelita was now standing. "I'll see you later," Aelita said, and gave Jeremie a kiss.

Meanwhile, Leiata and Damian were only a few blocks from the school. "Damian," Leiata said, "why do we always run, and say we're late when school doesn't start for another 30 minutes?" "Don't we always have this conversation? It's to hang out with our friends before class," Damian replied, feeling himself getting tired. "We can walk the rest of the way, and still be on time," he said.

Leiata looked over at her brother, and asked, blushing again, "So, how did you find out about me liking Takumi?" "Well, aside from the fact that it's fairly obvious, you were on IM with him last night until 3," he replied, glancing slyly at his sister. "You jerk! You've been tracing my IP again, haven't you," she asked, angrily. "I'm going to have to write another encryption code to keep you out of my business," she said, agitated. "What were you even doing up so late last night, anyway? Were you on IM too, mister I-like-Anita-Dunbar," she asked mockingly. "N-no! It wasn't that," he replied with nervous surprise, "I discovered a program on the net that looked really complex, and I wanted to figure out what it does… Enough about that, we're here."

Anita Dunbar was waiting at the gate for her friends. Her long black hair was slightly moving in the gentle breeze on that sunny March day. She was wearing her usual maroon turtleneck shirt with a pair of black pants. She was rather preoccupied with her thoughts when she saw the siblings approaching from around the corner. _Ah, there they are. Leiata always looks cute in her yellow blouse and white skirt and Damian in his dark-green turtleneck and khaki pants…_ She started to blush, but quickly wiped that emotion off her face. _Don't want him to see that…_

"Hey, Anita," Damian said happily. She looked at him, and her purple eyes sparkled with joy behind her glasses. "Hey you two," she replied. "Hey, have you seen Takumi around," Leiata asked eagerly. "I want to tell him something," she said. "Um, I think he was by the vending machines with Jim and Sarah. Why, are you going to tell him that you like him," Anita asked slyly. "You too? Well, why don't you just talk to mister-" Leiata started in, but was interrupted by her brother, who quickly threw his hand over her mouth. He scratched his head, and laughed nervously. "Why don't we just find them," he suggested, trying to divert the subject.

His attempt was successful, and they started walking towards the vending machines, where Jim Della Robbia, Sarah Pichon and Takumi Stern were hanging out. Leiata ran ahead as Damian and Anita continued walking. "Um… By the way," Damian started in nervously, "you look nice today." Anita blushed, and thanked him. She thought, _he says that every day, but somehow, it always makes my heart pound…_ "Ah… Can I tell you something," he said even more nervously. "Sure," she replied. He gulped. "Well… We've known each other since before Kadic was turned into a High School as well… Since we were five… And…" _Oh wow,_ she thought, _does he like me too?_ Her heart started racing when she thought about this.

However, at that moment, Jim and Sarah ran up to them. Jim definitely resembled his parents, Odd and Samantha. He was slightly darker-skinned, and he had his long black hair styled like his father's when he was a boy. However, instead of a purple patch, Jim had red, as he thought it was much cooler. He wore a blue sweatshirt, and a pair of baggy green cargo pants. Sarah looked more like her mom Elizabeth than her father Hervé. The only difference was her clothing, as she wore glasses, a long sleeve purple shirt, and long white pants.

"Hey, did you see Leiata and Takumi this morning," Jim asked playfully. "Yeah," Sarah interjected, "you should have seen your sister! She looked so nervous… I think she's finally going to confess!" Damian suddenly became really embarrassed, as he was in the middle of doing the same thing. "Heh, I told her that it was really obvious," he said, trying to become less flustered. Jim looked at the two slyly. "Hey, how are _you two_ this morning," he asked.

Damian practically started sweating, but was luckily saved from making an awkward answer by the bell. "Oh, well, I guess we have to get to class," he said, scratching the back of his head, laughing nervously. As the four of them walked to class, he turned to Anita and whispered, "I'll tell you after school today." "Aw, we have to start the day with math again," Jim whined. "You say that like it's a bad thing," replied Damian.

Takumi walked in from the opposite direction, a grin planted firmly on his face. He had brown hair like his father, but had a decidedly Japanese feel about him. He wore a white t-shirt with a brown cloth jacket over it, and a pair of blue jeans. "You say that like it's a good thing," retorted Jim. "Hey, what's up with you," Damian asked. Jim looked shocked. "Do you even need to ask," he said. Damian slapped his head. "You and my sister," he asked. Takumi nodded earnestly. "I'm so happy," he exclaimed. "Congratulations," Sarah said happily. _Am I the only one who feels weird in this situation_, Damian thought.

They shuffled into the room, and Damian immediately sat next to Anita. He took out his laptop, and placed it on the desk in front of him. It was essentially both his notepad and calculator for the class. They were learning about the derivatives of sine and cosine functions, something that he could do in his sleep. Anita felt the same way, and was playing with her pencil when she dropped it on the ground. She bent down to get it, only to find that she was now holding his hand. The two looked at each other, and blushed. He handed over her pencil, and the two resumed their boredom.

Meanwhile, Jim, Sarah and Takumi were also bored, but only because they had no idea what was going on. Jim was drawing fighting robots in his notebook, Takumi was drawing pictures of Leiata by memory (and doing an excellent job), and Sarah was staring out the window. Damian looked around the room, and thought about what his dad told him about the school. According to what he said, there were a massive amount of improvements made to the academy, including an interactive board and a camera that teachers could use for their lessons.

His boredom returned him to his computer, where he noticed a flashing symbol in the lower-right corner of the screen. _That's odd… This only happens when something's going on with my computer at home. The last time it happened was when someone tried to hack me…_ He held his cursor over the icon, and it displayed some information. One piece in particular intrigued him, and that was the name of the program that he had restarted that night. His eyes widened. _That program is trying to access my computer!_ He quickly opened a connection to his home PC to analyze the program. However, when he did so, the program simply disappeared from his PC. Luckily, he managed to trace the program back to its origin: the old Renault Factory.

Just as he accomplished this, a new icon appeared where the old one was. He was so surprised that he let out an audible gasp. _Now it's trying to attack my computer… No, I'm wired through the school, so it's attacking the school!_ When he came to his senses, he noticed that everyone including Professor Hertz was staring at him.

"Damian, if this is such surprising material to you, then why don't you tell me the derivative of 3xsin(4x2)," the professor asked harshly. "Ah, the answer is 24x2cos(4x2)+3sin(4x2)," he replied quickly. Just as he gave his answer, the interactive board activated. Professor Hertz turned to the board, and said, "That's odd… I didn't turn that on…"

The board lit up, and on the screen appeared two odd patterns, both shaped like an eye. The same pattern appeared on the Professors computer, and Damian got a warning that the program was trying to hack his computer too. The light on the camera turned on, indicating that it was gathering information. _This means…_ "Professor," he said, "I don't feel well. May I go to the infirmary?" "Yes. You know this material anyway… Who will go with him," the professor asked, still looking at the screen. As Damian put away his computer, Anita volunteered to go with him.

"Surprise, surprise," Jim said quietly, and the class around him burst into laughter. Damian shut the door, and started walking in the opposite direction of the infirmary. He turned, and said, "Anita, I'm not really sick. Just before that pattern appeared on the screens, a program attempted to hack my home computer. It seemed to disappear when I went to look for it, but I traced it back to the old Renault factory. Right after that, it attacked the school network."

"So, you think that whatever's causing the problems in the room is linked to a computer in that factory," she reasoned. "Exactly," he replied. "Well, then count me in," she said. "What," he asked in surprise. "It will probably be dangerous," he stated. "Maybe it will be, but I trust you," she returned. He looked into her eyes, which were full of determination and… something else. He smiled gently at her, and held out his hand. She took it, and they ran out of the building.

He led her into the forest, where there was a sewer drain. He lifted the lid, but paused. He looked at Anita, and a wave of nervousness passed through him. "Um… Anita… If something happens… Then I'll want to say what I started to before." Anita looked shyly back at him, and replied "Okay." He walked over to her, and held her hands. "Well, we've known each other for about twelve years, and we're really close. And recently… I started to see you differently, somehow." He swallowed nervously, and continued. "What I'm trying to say is… Anita, I _really, really like you_."

Anita's face lit up, and she threw her arms around him, overjoyed. She kissed him on the cheek, and then said, "I like you too." They stood there in their embrace for what seemed to be an eternity, not wanting to end the moment. Finally, after five minutes passed, a beeping from his laptop broke them out of their bliss-induced reverie. "We should probably go take care of that," she said softly. "Unfortunately," he agreed.

They climbed down the ladder into the dank depths of the sewer system. He knew the way to get to the factory; he was excellent with directions. She kept close to his side, and held on to his arm. They always liked the other's company, but now it was much stronger than that. She felt good with him, even in a creepy sewer. He found the ladder he was looking for, and gestured for her to go ahead. "After you, my lady," he said. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze, and said softly, "Thanks."

She reached the top of the ladder with him following closely behind. She pushed the manhole cover out, and sunlight flooded the tunnel. He was blinded for a second, but when he looked back up, Anita absolutely shone with radiance. "Wow," he said amazed, "You look amazing." She smiled at her new boyfriend, and said, "Thanks," as though in a dream. He climbed out of the hole, and gazed in awe at the size of the Renault factory. "Tracking a computer in here won't be too easy," he said as he entered the door.

He looked around the room, and saw only the ropes and elevator in front of him. "If I had a computer, and wanted to hack something without being easily caught, I'd be in the basement," he mused. He looked around for some stairs, but decided that swinging on the ropes would be the easiest way down. He said to her, "Here goes nothing," and leapt out at a rope. He swung down from the second floor, but accidentally fell over when he landed. Anita followed, and landed in a perfect stance. "Are you okay," she asked, walking over to him. "Yeah, I'm fine now," he said, taking her hand.

They walked into the old elevator, and the door shut behind them. Since there were no floors above that the elevator could access, Damian decided to try the down button. Oddly enough, however, it didn't work. "Well, that's strange," he said, trying it again. "I'm sure this elevator has power…" While he repeatedly pressed the down button, he accidentally hit the up button. Strangely, the elevator started to descend. "Unbelievable," Anita exclaimed.

Based upon how quickly they were descending, Damian guessed that they were already a floor down. "This elevator doesn't seem like it's going to stop until the bottom… I'll try and find a way to stop us at the next floor." He looked around for anything that might be useful, and then noticed that the plating on the elevator controls was slightly awry. He opened the box, and saw that there was a number pad underneath. He counted the number of digits in the code, and then began to think.

He typed in several combinations of digits, none of which worked. Frustrated, he massaged his temples. A number came through his mind. He counted the digits, and realized that they matched up. He punched in the code, which remarkably worked. The elevator slowed its descent and stopped two floors down from where they got on. _Why would the number happen to be my dad's favorite_, he wondered. The door's electronic seal opened with a metallic squeak, and opened vertically from the middle, revealing a fantastic chamber. At the center was a massive terminal which hung down from the center of the ceiling. In the exact center of the room was an odd hemisphere with a cylinder down the center. It was projecting an odd image that appeared to be a sphere with four spokes radiating from it, like an atom. Damian and Anita were awestruck at this amazing sight, but more beeping from his computer prompted him to move further into the room.

He sat down at the chair in front of the magnificent terminal, and started to read the streams of code rushing across the screen. Anita walked over, still taking in the chamber. Damian deciphered a few lines, pulled up some user interfaces, and called up a list of commands by most use. _Scan, time delay, virtualize, transfer, return to the past, render local area_, he scanned. He tried the "render local area" function, and gasped at the sight on the monitor.

He said to Anita, "This looks like some sort of a virtual world! I'm reading some of the processes I can call up, and it appears that I can send us to that world using 'scanners' in the floor below us. Of course, it seems there's no reason to unless…" He read further. "This computer is what's been hacking my PC and the school! I can't end the process which is doing it here, though… It seems that we must go into the system ourselves, and shut it down." Anita looked at him, and nodded. "Well, we've come this far already, it's been such a good day, I'm here with you in this wonderful place… We might as well check it out," she reasoned, smiling. He returned her smile, and looked around for a "scanner". "I don't see any 'scanners' on this floor. We should try going down some more," he commented.

They took the elevator down another floor, and were bathed in the golden glow coming from the three open scanners. The scanners resembled golden capsules with massive wires coming out of them, and streaming in every direction. The chamber was small, yet the thrum of the devices seemed almost inviting. "You stay here. I'll go back and start up the time delayed process," he said. He left, and when he returned, he saw Anita looking at the scanners nervously.

"What if something happens," she said worriedly. He put his arms around her, and replied, "The functions I called up were used hundreds, if not thousands, of times. I'm sure that if something was wrong about this, then they wouldn't have seen nearly as much use," he reasoned. He pulled back a bit, and looked at her admiringly. "I'm sure everything will be fine," he stated in a comforting manner. She looked back at him, and nodded slightly.

They split, and each entered a scanner. "See you on the other side," he said, and smiled at her as the small compartment closed around him. The scanners started up, and emitted a high-pitched whining noise as the golden lights surrounded him. The warm air flowed across him, and he started to float up into the center of the tube. Then, there was a flash of light, and…

He felt his consciousness start from the top of his head, and expand down towards his feet. As he gained his sense of feeling, he noticed that he was being rendered into the local environment. He fell to the ground, and once again landed clumsily. He picked himself up, and looked around.

He found himself in a forest environment, with trees in every direction. He was on a floating green path, and when he looked over the edge, he could see a strange endless sea far below him. _With a distance like that_, he reasoned, _it's probably best if I didn't fall into that sea._ He also noticed that there were several white pillars sticking up from the ground in the distance, surrounded in white fog. However, the closest one had an orange aura about it. _It stands to reason_, he thought, _that we must do something with that pillar_.

He turned to look for Anita, and his gaze turned to one of awe. "Anita," he said in amazement, "You're an angel!" His statement was apparent: Anita actually had wings. She was wearing a ranger's outfit made of brown cloth, had a brown headband across her forehead, and was equipped with an angelic looking bow, and a quiver full of arrows.

She blushed and looked at him. "Well, then, you're my knight," she replied. He looked down at his figure, and noticed that he was wearing a green piece of light plate armor, designed for maneuverability in combat. His eyes moved from his armor to his belt, where there hung a pair of rapiers. He drew them, and felt an innate sense of swordsmanship. He did a few practice swings in the air, and then put them back in his belt.

He walked over, and took her hand. "So, what exactly are we looking for," Anita asked. "Well, I can't be exactly sure, but the system referenced an active 'tower' in this region. I'm guessing that if we disable the tower, we end the process. I think it's the tall pillar behind me," Damian replied. Anita looked down the path behind Damian, and saw the tower he referred to, and something else. "What the heck is that," she exclaimed, frightened. He whipped around, and saw the beast she noticed.

It was a strange monster. It looked like a giant white and grey Egyptian hairless cat, but where its eyes should have been, there were those symbols staring blankly at them. The cat stood on its hind legs, and extended its razor-sharp claws, hissing at them. Damian also noticed that its tail, while also being pointy, was almost glowing. The cat growled again, and whipped its tail around, firing a laser bolt at them.

Damian managed to draw a sword into the path of the laser, deflecting it into a tree. The cat crouched down on all fours, and then bounded in their direction. Damian pulled out his swords, and readied himself for battle. Anita drew an arrow, knocked it, and sent it sailing just barely above the beast's head. The beast lunged at Damian, and took a swipe at his leg. He managed to deflect most of the blow with his sword, but felt some pain as the tip of the claw ripped across his leg.

He let out a small grunt, and readied himself to attack again. The beast circled around him, stood on its hind legs, and swiped at him with both claws. This time, Damian had better coordination, and was able to keep both parts of the assault from hitting him. The cat jumped at him again, but he ducked out of the way, and used the cat's momentum to throw it behind him. The cat landed with a roll, and leapt towards him again, when an arrow flew over his shoulder, and hit the cat square in the eye.

"Cat's eye," Anita exclaimed victoriously as the beast faltered, and slumped to the ground. It de-rezzed into its wireframe, and disintegrated. _Cat's eye_, he thought,_ cat's eye…_ He turned to stand with her. "That was an excellent shot," he stated. "Thanks," she replied, "Your sword skills are amazing for a beginner." "Now, let's get to that tower," he said.

"Why do you think that thing attacked us," Anita wondered. "I think it's working with or for whatever hacked the school, and was trying to protect the tower over there," he replied, motioning towards the active tower with his sword. As they reached the base, they couldn't see any sort of entry, so they circled the odd structure. After one revolution, Damian decided to poke his sword into the base, which looked like black goo. Instead of hitting it, or leaving a trail of goo on his blade, the sword simply phased through the wall, which rippled at the sword's touch.

Fascinated, Damian called Anita over to where he was standing, and told her to touch the wall. She stretched out her hand, and put her palm where the wall should have been. However, it too phased through, and caused the wall to ripple. "I think this may be the door," Damian mused. He stuck his head through, and saw that there was a platform here, which extended to the center of the circle. He pulled it back out, and said, "Here's the entrance. I think we can just walk right through."

Holding hands, the two passed through the digital barrier. The walls of the tower seemed to consist only of holographic files, and otherwise appeared to extend to infinity. They looked up, and noticed a floating platform above. _Hmm… I wonder how we get up there without flying_, he thought as he slowly walked towards the center. Each step they took into the central ring lit up part of the platform below them. When they had reached the center, an unseen force lifted them towards the similarly shaped platform.

After they made contact with the ground, that platform lit up as well. A holographic interface appeared which was completely blank. "A blank command console… I think we're supposed to shut down the tower through this screen," he said, reaching out to touch it. At his touch, his handprint appeared, and the display changed. "USER: DAMIAN" it now read. He was pleased, until a smaller message appeared below it: "Insufficient guardian capability. Another pseudo-guardian must be present to use this terminal."

He placed his hand back on the terminal, and Anita put hers on his. This time, the terminal reacted. "USERS: DAMIAN, ANITA. CODE: L…Y…O…K…O" As the console finished displaying this message, the files on the wall started dropping into the abyss below them. Damian noticed that Anita was getting fuzzy around the edges, and that his senses were starting to leave this world.

He temporarily blacked out as the scanner de-virtualized his form. When the scanner doors open, he stepped out exhaustedly. He walked over to Anita's chamber, and caught her as she fell out of the machine. She opened her eyes, and looked at him lovingly. "Hey," she said. "Hey," he replied, beaming. She stood up, and walked towards the elevator with him. "While we're here, there's one more thing to do," he said.

They took the elevator up a level to the interface. He pulled open a command bar, and accessed enemy data. A card of the cat they faced appeared; its name blank. He typed in a few characters as Anita read over his shoulder. "Katz AI? Like cat's eye," she asked. "Exactly," Damian said, swiveling in the chair. "I like it," she said. He got up, took Anita's hand, and the two walked to the elevator.

As the two ascended the ladder from the sewers back into the forest, Anita let out a small laugh. Damian looked over, and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Anita smiled, and said, "It was a pretty weird first date, but I really liked it." "You think that was a d-d-date," he stammered nervously. She lowered her head, and smiled while still looking at him. "Of course. You took me to a different world," she replied. They walked back to the school hand-in-hand, taking their time.

When they arrived, they saw that everyone was leaving. Damian asked, "We weren't out that long, were we?" He glanced at his watch to find that they were gone no more than an hour. Luckily, Takumi and Leiata happened to be passing by. "Hey, you two," Damian asked, "why is everyone leaving?" "Oh, because of the weird thing the computers were doing during class," his sister replied. Takumi interjected, "Yeah, they let us go early." His sister started in again, "If you're going home, tell mom that I'm spending some time with Takumi."

Damian nodded, almost dazed. The day's events were finally catching up with him. He turned to Anita, and asked, "Do you want to take a walk?" "Sure," she answered. He took her to a nearby park, and the two spent the afternoon talking. He asked if he could walk her home, to which she eagerly accepted. The walk home was fairly uneventful, but once they reached her front steps, Damian wished that the walk was longer.

They climbed the short stone steps to the front door, where the two faced each other. "Today was amazing," Anita said. "Yeah, I think it is the best day of my life," Damian agreed. They drew slightly closer. "So, I think we should keep Lyoko our secret for now," he said. She nodded, and leaned in a bit further. Damian's heart was beating rapidly from both nervousness and excitement. They closed the remaining gap between themselves, and found that they were kissing. Their eyes closed, and they embraced. _This day cannot get any better_, Damian thought in sheer bliss. They gradually pulled apart, still in their hug. They both started blushing.

"Wow," Damian said, still caught up in the moment. He was at a loss for words. "Well, I should get inside," Anita said, still red. "Ah, right. You wouldn't want them to worry," he said lamely. _Wow, that was absolutely horrible_, he thought. "Can I walk you to school tomorrow," he asked. She smiled at him, and replied, "I think I'd like that." She kissed him again lightly, then opened the door, and said, "Goodnight." "Yeah, goodnight," he replied happily. He turned away from the door, and started the short walk back home, whistling the "Ode to Joy".

He walked up the steps to his house, and through the front door, still whistling. He found his mom, greeted her, gave her a big hug, and then headed for his room. Aelita was absolutely puzzled. Meanwhile, Anita found herself leaning against the inside of her door still, with a dreaming look upon her face. Her mom, Emilie Dunbar, happened to see it. "Oh," she started playfully, "did something happen between you and that Damian boy you always talk about?" Anita looked down smiling, and then nodded. "I always thought you two would make a great couple," Emilie stated.

Jeremie returned from work to find that Aelita had made an excellent meatloaf with mashed potatoes and carrots and gravy, and both children already at the table, looking quite content with themselves. Aelita walked over to Jeremie, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Welcome home," she said. "Both the kids seem overly cheerful today," she noted, "and Damian keeps humming the 'Ode to Joy'." Jeremie took a look at their expressions, and realized it could be only one thing. "Aelita, they're like we were then," Jeremie said, and walked into the dining room.

As the four of them ate, the silence became almost unbearable. Damian was gazing into his memories, and Leiata was absolutely consumed by thoughts of Takumi. "So," Jeremie started in, "how were your days?" The siblings inadvertently responded simultaneously with, "I had the best day of my life." "Oh," Jeremie questioned further. Leiata answered first. "I told Takumi that I liked him, and he likes me too," she said. "And you, Damian," Aelita asked. "We kissed," he replied. The whole table shouted in shock, "What?!" Then Leiata said slyly, "_Ooh_, you and Anita Dunbar. I didn't even know you two were going out." "I told her I liked her this morning," he replied.

As the children finished dinner, and went to their rooms to do homework, Aelita took out Jeremie's old laptop, and brought it to him. "Alright," he said, "Let's see what the super scan was complaining about…" He pulled up the program with a few keystrokes, only to find that there wasn't an activated tower. "Just as I thought," he said, "There are no towers because there is no Lyoko. This software is just buggy."

Meanwhile, K.R.Y.P.T.O.S. finished logging the appearance of the humans. _The one resembled the creator from 25 years ago…_ K.R.Y.P.T.O.S. deemed them a major threat. _Anyone who can control the supercomputer is as dangerous as X.A.N.A. was._ The registration was complete, so K.R.Y.P.T.O.S. shut himself down for the night.


End file.
